Talk:Believe (2)/@comment-5261392-20140719010028
Reasons why I LOVE Season 4 of Shameless; ♥ *Spoilers ahead* *The amazing plots. And by those, I especially mean the following - **'Fiona's life falling to pieces -' Unpopular opinion in the general fandom, but I absolutely LOVED Fiona's storyline throughout all of Season 4. It showed the reality of how one mistake can lead to a whole clusterfuck of bad things happening, how even the best people messed up, and how, to put it simply, shit happens. One night of sex with her boyfriend's brother (and believe me, I WAS disappointed in her when that happened) led to him blackmailing her, which indirectly lead to him leaving his cocaine at her house. Fiona was never one to do hard drugs or alcohol, but since her current situation was messed up (meaning, she fucked her boyfriend's/boss' brother and was stressed over losing her job), she turned to them to let loose and numb the pain. Unfortunately, that led to her younger brother, Liam, getting into Robbie's coke and ingesting it, having to be hospitalized and Fiona was arrested. What I love is how Fiona was calm when she was arrested and how she took full blame for the coke, even though it was Robbie's. After she got out of jail and under house arrest, she ended up being arrested again for breaking her probation and once again partying, doing drugs and drinking - most likely to numb the intense amount of guilt she felt after everything that went down. However, she was able to get out and is currently building herself and her life up after a few (major) bumps in the road. **'Frank dying -' I HATE Frank. He's one of my ultimate anti kings and he's just a terrible person. However, he is also an incredibly interesting character portrayed by a phenomenal actor. I enjoyed his storyline of his liver failure/him being saved because not only was it entertaining (and William H. Macy did a great job as always), but it shows how reckless behavior does have consequences, that miracles are possible (even if they seem to happen to people who don't deserve it), and the heartbreaking reality of alcoholism: even though Frank almost died and survived because of a sudden liver transplant, he still needed to drink. **'Ian's bipolar disorder -' A lot of people disliked this plot and although I wish Ian was in Season 4 a bit more, I love the way they executed this storyline. He was worked at a gay strip club and had sexual relations with older men. His breakdown was gradual and ultimately, he was diagnosed with bipolar disorder. I'm looking forward to more screentime revolving around his illness and I'm praying that he gets better. :c *And the characters + their developments was a major bonus. **Lip, Carl, and Mickey were at their best this season, imo. Although I've always LOVED Lip, I'll admit that some of his actions earlier on really pissed me off. However, I feel like Season 4 was when he got his shit together and the way he took care of his siblings while Fiona was going through everything, in addition to getting good grades at college, was truly admirable. Carl showed a softer side to him this season as well. Even though Frank deserves no love from his children, it's remarkable how Carl cared so much for Frank when he was dying and tried so desperately to prolong his life. And him and Bonnie are so cute! He was incredibly understanding towards Bonnie not wanting to have sex (most likely because she was sexually abused). He's come a long way from that borderline sociopathic kid who tortured animals and wasn't below committing crimes, despite how young he was. And Mickey, he earned my love AND a king status this season. The way he loved Ian so unconditionally, his bravery and courage when he came out to everyone, was outstanding to see. He's come such a long way. **The additions of Matty and Bonnie. Matty is such a sweetheart. He respects the age difference between him and Debbie and will not make any sexual advances towards her or date her, but he is an amazing friend, always offering her his home and friendship when her life is in shambles. Bonnie is really intriguing and I hope to see more of her past in Season 5. **Kev and Veronica having kids after trying so hard warmed my heart, even though there were some complications and twists in the road, but now they're the mother and father of two twins. **Ian and Mickey, just the two of them having an amazing love story that finally reached happiness where they could be free with each other and where Mickey has finally accepted himself because his love of Ian is greater than his fear of Terry. **As much as I despise Robbie, I liked how the writers didn't make the love triangle into something basic where we were forced to "pick a side" and how it actually enriched and added to the plot. **Jimmy coming in under a brand new name; who knows where this could lead to? Overall, this season was outstanding and just as great as the other seasons. It wasn't free of flaws (personally, I could have done with Sheila's plot and Sammi), but it still dealt with dark subject material in a brilliant way and I loved every second of it. ♥ Can't wait for Season 5! ^o^